degrassifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Julia
'''Julia '''ist Eli Goldsworthys verstorbene Ex-Freundin. Als sie am 22. April 2009 in einen Streit mit ihm verwickelt war, verschwand sie auf ihrem Motorrad. Kurz darauf wurde sie von einem Auto erfasst und starb. Eli hat noch immer starke Schuldgefühle, da er sich für Julias Tod verantwortlich macht, obwohl es nicht seine Schuld war. Julia hatte häufig Streit mit ihrer Stiefmutter, weshalb sie für eine Zeit bei Eli einzog. Es wurde erwähnt, dass Julia und Eli sexuell aktiv waren. Julia wird von dem russischen Model Sopjia OhLeary porträtiert. Elis Reaktionen Nach dem tragischen Tod seiner Freundin Julia, ist es für Eli sehr schwer, Dinge wegzuwerfen. Er fängt an zu Horten. Clare findet das erst heraus, nachdem Eli ihr von Julia erzählt hat. Sein Spind ist ebenso unordentlich wie sein Zimmer, was Clare als erstes auffällt. Sie will Eli helfen, indem sie sein Schließfach leert, doch Eli flippt aus, als er bemerkt, dass Clare all sein Zeug weggeschmissen hat. Er stößt seine Freundin aus dem Weg und beginnt, im Müll nach den alten Sachen zu wühlen. Als Clare ihn später fragt, ob sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen darf, lehnt er sofort ab. Clare und Adam wollen sich heimlich in sein Zimmer schleichen, doch ein Schloss an Elis Zimmertür hält sie zunächst davon ab. Erst als Adam das Todesdatum von Julia als Kombination vermutet, können die beiden den Raum betreten. Beide sind erschrocken: Elis Zimmer ist mehr als unordentlich, überall findet sich altes Zeug, sowie Müll. Als Eli später mit seiner Mutter, Cece, redet, gibt er zu, dass sein Leben so schrecklich ist und sich fürchtet, dass er Julia vergessen wird, wenn er etwas wegwirft. Cece erklärt ihm, dass Julia wollen würde, dass Eli glücklich wird. Als Eli anschließend mit Clare redet, sagt er, dass immer, wenn er etwas aussortieren will, das Gefühl hat, dass jemand, den er liebt, verletzt wird oder gar stirbt. Er erzählt, dass ihm seine Mutter geraten hat, einen Therapeuten aufzusuchen. Clare nimmt sich der Sache an und hilft Eli schließlich, sein Zimmer von dem Müll zu befreien. In späteren Folgen sieht man, wie Elis Zimmer nun aufgeräumt ist und er das Türschloss abgenommen hat. Erwähnungen Staffel 10 In Stil Fighting It (2) wird Julia das erste Mal erwähnt, indem Eli mit Clare über sie und ihren Tod spricht und schließlich sagt, dass er ein wenig Zeit für ein Date mit Clare brauchen würde. In Umbrella (1) erwähnt sie Eli wieder, als er Clare erzählt, dass er keine Jungfrau mehr sei, weil er und Julia, die wegen Problemen mit ihrer Stiefmutter für einige Zeit zu Eli gezogen war, bereits sexuell aktiv waren. In Umbrella (2) ist ein Foto, das in Elis Zimmer steht, zu sehen. Zudem wird in dieser Episode öfter über Julia geredet, zum Beispiel als Eli zugibt, seit des Todes seiner Freundin ein Problem mit dem Horden von Dingen zu haben. In Drop the World (1) bemerkt Clare, dass sich der Todestag von Julia genau in der Zeit jährt, als Eli sie zu einem Frühlingsferien-Ausflug mitnehmen möchte, und schlägt Eli eine Pause vor, weil sie noch nicht glaubt, dass er vollkommen über Julia hinweg ist. Daraufhin projiziert Eli seine Wut ganz auf Julia, er nimmt ein Foto von ihr mit zu einem verlassenen Kirchengelände, wo sich auch ein Kreideherz mit den Namen der beiden befindet. Eli schreit auf das Bild ein, dass das alles Julias Schuld wäre, holt eine Waffe und beginnt, auf das Foto einzuschießen. In Drop the World (2) gibt Eli zu, dass er noch nicht über Julias Tod hinweggekommen ist. Er erzählt seinem Vater, Bullfrog, dass er auf Julias Bild eingeschossen hat. Staffel 11 In LoveGame wird sie von Clare erwähnt, als diese auf Eli einschreit, dass er über ein Jahr gebraucht hat, um über Julia hinwegzukommen, scheinbar jedoch nur wenigen Wochen, um die Beziehung mit Clare hinter sich zu lassen. Trivia * Sie trägt denselben Namen wie die verstorbene Ehefrau von Joey Jeremiah, Julia Manning-Jeremiah. * Unmittelbar vor ihrem Tod war sie in einen Streit mit Eli verwickelt. * Nach ihrem Tod bekam Eli ein Problem mit dem Horten von Dingen. * Sie starb genau eine Woche nach dem Geburtstag von Bullfrog, wie in Drop the World (1) erwähnt wurde. * Es wird erwähnt, dass sie und Eli sexuell aktiv waren.